Weapons ranges provide environments in which users can be trained in the use of weapons or can refine weapons use skills. At such weapons ranges, users may train with conventional firearms, such as pistols and rifles, or may use a variety of alternative weapons, such as bows and arrows. Also, users may wish to train in more exotic or more primitive weapons, such as spears or slingshots.
Regardless of the type of weapon used, weapons ranges typically include a participation zone in which the participant is positioned. The participant then projects some form of projectile from the participation zone toward a target. For example, a participant may fire a pistol from a shooting location toward a bull's-eye paper target. Similarly, a participant may fire arrows from a shooting location toward a pin cushion-type target.
To improve the realism of the weapons familiarization process and to provide a more "lifelike" experience, a variety of approaches have been suggested to make the weapons range more realistic. For example, some weapons ranges provide paper targets with threatening images, rather than bull's-eye targets.
In attempts to present a more realistic scenario to the participant to provide an interactive and immersive experience, some weapons ranges have replaced such fixed targets with animated video images, typically projected onto a display screen. The animated images present moving targets and/or simulated return threats toward which the participant fires.
In one such environment, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,910, to Greenly, a participant fires at a display screen upon which an image is projected. A position detector then identifies the "hit" location of bullets and compares the hit location to a target area to evaluate the response of the participant.
In an attempt to provide an even more realistic simulation to the participant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,256, to Eichweber, incorporates a calculated projectile flight time, target distance, and target velocity to determine the hit position. Similarly, United Kingdom Patent No. 1,246,271, to Foges et al., teaches freezing a projected image at an anticipated hit time to provide a visual representation of the hit.
While such approaches may provide improve visual approximations of actual situations as compared to paper targets, these approaches lack any threat of retaliation. A participant is thus less likely to react in a realistic fashion.
Rather than limiting themselves to such unrealistic experiences, some participants engage in simulated combat or similar experiences, through combat games such as laser tag or paint ball. In such games, each participant is armed with a simulated fire-producing weapon in a variety of scenarios. Such combat games have limited effectiveness in training and evaluation, because the scenarios experienced by the participants cannot be tightly controlled. Moreover, combat games typically require multiple participants and a relatively large area for participation.